Beautiful
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Bagi sungmin menjadi cantik itu sangat menyakitkan terlebih lagi ia melakukannya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun sang playboy dengan tingkat kemesumannya yang tinggi. 'Big Rabbit ' /GS/Kyumin/Nyerempet Rate M/


_**Na yeppeojyeotdae da geurae modu nollaemot arabogetdae**_

_**(Oh M God)**_

_**Eodihaesseo mwohaesseo moreuneun sori No**_

_**(maldo andwae No No Way)**_

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, gadis itu melangkah dengan anggun namun terkesan angkuh didalamnya. Ketukan high hell yang ia kenakan bak lagu merdu yang tengah beputar disekitar tempatnya berpijak. Tak ada keraguan dalam setiap langkahnya. Dres soft pink yang cukup pendek itu membuat kaki-kaki jenjangnya terlihat begitu indah untuk dilihat.

Meski terhitung sebulan ini, tapi namanya tidak berhenti dieluh-eluhkan penghuni universitas TOHO. Terutama namja tentunya. Suara siulan dan teriakan namanya tak membuatnya menoleh atau menghentikan langkahnya. Baginya, semua laki-laki itu tidak berguna dan hanya akan membuang waktunya saja.

Mereka tidak pantas bersanding dengannya, karena apa ? Mereka tidak sepadan dengan kesempurnaanya saat ini. Tidak ada terkecuali satu orang, dan dia menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dia sosok yang tak kalah sempurnanya dengannya tapi sebelum itu dia akan bermain-main terlebih dahulu, ini sungguh menyenangkan.

**Title :**

Beautiful

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Rating :**

**T(+)**

**Genre :**

Romance

**Warning :**

GS,Typo(S),Bahasa dewasa(Frontal), Song Fict

**Song By :**

Park Boram-Beautiful

**Happy Reading ^^ **

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis melewati segerombolan namja yang tengah mengeluh-eluhkan namanya tersebut dengan tatapan yang sungguh meremehkan. Walau begitu namja-namja itu malah semakin mengaggumi gadis tersebut. Bagi mereka dia adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Clara-ssi !"

_**'Mereka sungguh menjengkelkan' **_

"Jadilah kekasih ku clara-ssi"

_**'Kau hanya bermimpi' **_

"Kau cantik sekali"

_**'Tentu saja, karena aku ? aku clara.' **_

"Aku akan mati jika kau tidak menjadi kekasih ku clara-ssi !"

_**'Mati saja, aku tidak peduli' **_

Clara, gadis bak bidadari itu sedikit merasa risi dengan kelakuan para namja itu. Sungguh merepotkan baginya setiap hari harus bersikap angkuh seperti ini. Namun jika ia bersikap ramah maka para namja itu akan melunjak.

Clara semakin mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri lorong kelas universitasnya walau sesekali ia akan diganggu oleh beberapa namja yang ia inginkan segera berada dikelas paginya saat ini. Tempat teraman untuknya memang adalah kelas untuk saat ini.

Tepat saat ia melewati koridor aula, seseorang menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya terhuyung kedalam.

Brukkk

Seseorang dengan lancangnya mengungkung tubuhnya dibalik pintu aula tersebut. Wajah keduanya tampak temaram akibat bias cahaya aula tersebut yang hanya remang-remang, semacam minimal cahaya. Namun itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan sosok yang tengah mengungkungnya tersebut. Wajah namja tersebut terlihat begitu maskulin dan sexy efek pencahan minim tersebut.

"Kau lagi ternyata Cho !"

"Kau berharap siapa sayang ?" Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga membuat dada clara terdesak oleh dada bidang kyuhyun.

"Menyingkir, kau terlihat menjijikan !" Clara sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia seperti terancam. Kyuhyun adalah ancaman terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar kadang merasa hilang akal setiap kyuhyun merayunya. Namja dengan predikat ke playboy-an itu selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek akan ucapan sarkatis clara, dia bahkan tidak tersinggung sama sekali setiap gadi bermata rubah itu mencacinya. Itu malah semakin membuatnya semakin menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan sosok sempurna itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tergila-gila karenanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau ? kau ingin berteriak ?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ditelinga clara hingga membuat gadis itu merinding sekaligus merasakan sensasi geli. Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap gaun tanpa lengan yang clara gunakan menampakan tulang selangkah. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya disekitar telinga dan leher clara tapi ia tidak berniat untuk menciumnya mesti ia sungguh ingin melakukan itu.

Rona wajah clara berubah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti, ia selalu terbuai akan cumbuan kyuhyun meski namja itu tidak secara langsung menyentuhnya. Hanya dengan hembusan nafas kyuhyun saja sudah membuat tubunya melemas seketika.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sebelah cekalan tangannya pada tangan clara dan berpindah tempat. Tampaknya clara mulai terbuai oleh hembusan nafasnya sampai tak menyadari tangan kyuhyun kini telah berada disekitar paha dalamnya.

Namja berwajah evil itu menaikan sebagian dress yang clara gunakan. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia belai paha gadis cantik itu dan merambat semakin naik keatas pinggul.

Clara benar-benar lemas dan otaknya seakan mati rasa. Ia membiarkan lagi kyuhyun melakukan itu terhadapnya. Ini memang bukan hal pertama kyuhyun melakukan itu terhadapnya. Namja itu bahkan pernah hampir menelanjanginya.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan ia benar-benar sungguh tangguh untuk tidak mencium bagian leher clara yang begitu menggoda. Ia ingin membuat yeoja itu menyerahkan dirinya sendiri padanya. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan itu dengan cara apapun.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mengelus pinggul clara dan bermain-main disekitar clana dalam yang clara gunakan. Demi Tuhan, kyuhyun merasa tegang saat ini, ia ingin sekali menurunkan benda itu dan memasukan sesuatu yang lebih pantas untuk sesuatu dibalik benda itu.

Kyuhyun menampakan smirknya, ia yakin jika clara sudah menyerah dan mungkin ini memang saatnya ia menikmati hasil buah kesabarannya tidak bercinta selama hampir sebulan penuh dengan wanita manapun. Hasratnya menginginkan clara sepenuhnya. Ia tidak menginginkan yang lain saat ini.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalam yeoja tersebut. Namun baru saja benda itu melorot beberapa centi dari pinggul clara, gadis itu sadar dan langsung mencekal tangan kyuhyun agar tidak berbuat lebih.

"Apa otak mu hanya berisikan sperma ? Aku tidak sudi bercinta dengan lelaki seperti mu." Clara mendorong kuat tubuh kyuhyun hingga membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun tak tersinggung akan perkataan clara tersebut dan semakin menampakan smirk mengerikannya. "Tubuh mu tidak bisa berbohong sayang. Kau menginginkan ku nona Lee."

Clara menghiraukannya dan lebih membereskan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah kyuhyun.

"Kau bermimpi Cho !"

"Yeah, kau tahu aku selalu bermimpi bisa bercinta dengan mu. Apa kau ingin mewujudkan impian ku ?" Kyuhyun secara frontal mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

Clara merona dan sekaligua jengkel. "Kau menjijikan, otak seperma !"

**.**

**.**

**~~~~Beautiful~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Mood gadis kelinci itu hancur total, meski beberapa orang sekitarnya menyapa penuh dengan kekaguman namun ia menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Ia sedikit merengut dan mendudukan dirinya dibarisan paling belakang dekat dengan jendela luar kelasnya. Dari sini, lantai dua ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok namja sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya tersebut tengah menggoda beberapa yeoja yang berlalu lalang. "Dasar otak seperma !"

"Hey sungmin, ada apa dengan penampilan mu eoh ?" Yeoja yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya menyenggol lengan sungmin perlahan.

Sungmin terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar. "Wook, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu." Bisik sungmin pelan agar teman-teman yang lainnya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Ryewook menampakan deretan giginya. "Heheh maaf, aku sudah biasa memanggil mu seperti itu."

Sungmin menopangkan dagunya dan menatap luar kelas kembali.

"Pasti karena dia bukan ?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia hampir saja menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada playboy itu. Jujur saja sungmin juga tidak memungkiri jika dirinya suka saat namja itu melakukan itu padanya. Tapi mengingat kredibilitas playboy yang kyuhyun sandang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja walau hatinya memang berteriak untuk bersamanya.

"Dia hampir memperkosa ku wook." Sungmin mendongak menatap langit-langit kelasnya.

"Apa ? Dia hampir-" Sungmin langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya tersebut. Beberapa siswa siswi lainnya menatap aneh kearah sungmin dan ryewook namun kembali acuh setelah mendapatkan tatapan sadis dari sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah gila ? jangan berteriak !." Bisik sungmin perlahan sambil membuka bekapan mulut ryewook.

"Maaf-" Ryewook membenarkan letak kaca mata minusnya. "Sungmin, bukankah ini adalah tujuan mu ? kyuhyun sudah menyukai mu..."

"Kau tidak mengerti-" Sungmin menopangkan dagunya kembali dan menatap sendu kemeja. "dia, tidak pernah berubah. Aku saja yang bodoh masih menykainya."

"Benar, kau ini bodoh. Bahkan kau berubah seperti ini hanya untuknya ! Benar-bebar gadis bodoh !" Runtuk ryewook blak-blakan.

"Wook, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Suara sungmin terdengar bergetar, tampaknya gadis kelinci itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Ah aku bisa gila jika seperti ini, terima saja kyuhyun jika kau menyukainya. Aku sudah hilang akal. Ya Tuhan." Ryewook menepuk-nepuk lehernya.

Brakkkkkk

Pintu kelas tersebut dibuka secara tidak elit dan dengan sadisnya sekelompok yeoja tersebut mendorongnya dengan sadis hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising.

"Yaa Clara-ssi perempuan jalang kemari kau !" Gadis berambut coklat tersebut berlarian kearah sungmin. Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dengan akuh melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Kau bar-bar sekali seohyun-ssi. Ini bahkan bukan hutan tempat tinggal mu."

Seohyun meradang dengan perkatan sungmin yang cukup sarkatis dari perkataannya sendiri. "Kurang ajar !"

Dengan penuh emosi seohyun langsung menjambak rambut ikal panjang sungmin dengan membabi buta. Refleka sungmin berteriak kesakitan dan ikut membalas menjambak rambut lurus seohyun.

"Dasar jalang, karena kau kyuhyun memutuskan ku ! Arkhhhh..." Seohyun berteriak kesakitan karena sungmin cukup kuat menarik rambutnya. Sungmin cukup kesal karena umpatan seohyun.

"Ashhh-kau seharusnya bercermin seohyun-ssi. Kau sudah tidak menarik lagi, kau hanya barang lama !" Sungmin menarik lebih keras lagi rambut seohyun hingga membuat seohyun berteriak histeris.

"Kurang ajar kau clara-ssi ! Argggg ini sakitttt"

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha melerai pertikaian tersebut. Ryewook berteriak histeris namun ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tiffany dan sunny menahan tubuhnya.

Keduanya terus bergelut saling menyakiti satu sama lainnya dan berteriak mengumpat. Seohyun salah jika mengira sungmin gadis lemah yang bisa ia tindas begitu saja. Tenaga sungmin cukup kuat mengingat ia pernah belajar melakukan ilmu bela diri.

.

.

Sekelompok namja tersebut tampak bersenda gurau melewati lorong-lorong kelas lainnya sampai mereka melihat pintu kelas mereka tampak ramai dipenuhi mahasiswa mahasiswi lainnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran kyuhyun sebagai ketua gank tersebut berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

Ia sedikit tercengang mendapati pemandangan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berusaha melerai keduanya. Sungmin dan seohyun masih tak bergeming untuk saling memisahkan diri. Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun meminta bantuan yesung untuk melerainya.

"Kau wanita gila seohyun ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada clara ?" Kyuhyun berteriak keras dihadapan seohyun dan tidak memperdulikan tatap mahasiswa mahasiswi lainnya.

"Kyuhyun, dia-"

"Pergi ! Aku tidak mau melihat mu ! Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, aku sudah tidak menginginkan mu lagi." Kyuhyun muak dengan mantan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Seohyun terlalu posesif dan ia membenci itu karena ia terlalu bebas untuk dikekang. Kyuhyun bukan tipe lelaki yang hanya bisa puas karena satu lubang saja. Ia normal dan masih mengingingkan yang lainnya. Termasuk Clara Lee. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun.

Seohyun memerah menahan sakit sekaligus malu, didalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan membalas semua rasa sakit itu. Dengan cepat ia berlarian kearah luar kelas sungmin dan tentu saja diikuti tiffany dan sunny dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sungmin agar menatapnya. Penampilan sungmin bak putri beberapa jam lalu kini berubah drastis akibat ulah seohyun. Namun tidak mengurangi wajah cantiknya dimata kyuhyun.

Dengan sekali hentakan kyuhyun menggendongnya ala bridal dan berjalan kearah luar kelas mereka. Sungmin hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, ia terlalu malu atas semua kejadia ini. Ia memang kerap menjadi bahan labrakan beberapa yeoja namun tidak pernah sampai seextrim seohyun saat ini. Inu sedikit membuatnya trauma.

Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin diatas tempat tidur yang tersedia di UKS tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi. Namun sungmin masih bungkam dan menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan bergerak meraih kapas dan alkohol yang berada dimeja nakas terdekatnya. "Clara ?"

Sungmin mendongak dan jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar kencang saat berada dekat kyuhyun seperti ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan membelai pipi mulus sungmin.

"Kau seharusnya menjaga wajah mu dari seohyun. Lihatlah wanita itu sudah membuat pipi clara ku terluka. Apa ini akan berbekas ?" Kyuhyun bergerak mencium bekas cakaran kecil dipipi sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit lepas kontrol dan tiba-tiba saja menjilatnya hingga membuat tubuh sungmin menegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan otak seperma !" Sungmin mendorong cukup keras bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Aku hanya membersihkannya-" Kyuhyun bergerak mengoleskan alkohol pada luka tersebut. Sungmin meringis tertahan efek alkohol tersebut. Dengan telaten kyuhyun menempelkan handyplast dipipi sungmin. "Lagi pula, kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika kau menerima ku."

Kyuhyun namja nomer 1 di TOHO university tersebut memang memiliki kekuasaan yang begiti tinggi, apa yang ia inginkan pasti ia dapatkan. Termasuk lee sungmin. Kalau hanya menyingkirkan seseorang semacam seohyun saja kyuhyun hanya perlu menjentikan jemarinya. Tidak sulit baginya.

Suara ryewook terngiang dikepalanya, mungkin ia memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak pesona seorang kyuhyun. Apa lagi jaminan keamanan yang akan ia dapatkan jika menjadi kekasih namja playboy itu sungguh menjamin kehidupannya di universitas nanti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkencan kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ya ?" Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang tolol ketika mendapatkan jawaban sungmin. Sebagian otaknya masih mencerna perkataan gadis didepannya tersebut. Ia masih tidak percaya jika clara, gadis yang selalu membuatnya merasakan gairah yang begitu tinggi itu akhirnya menyambutnya.

"Itu keputusan yang tepat clara lee."

Tanpa sungkan lagi kyuhyun langsung merangkul pinggang sungmin dan kemudian melumat dalam bibir plump tersebut. Sungmin tak begitu siap dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya sehingga ia hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatannya saat ia tak mendapati respon dari kekasih barunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Clara, apa ini pengalaman pertama mu berciuman eoh ?"

Sungmin melebarkan mata kelincinya, ia tidak ingin dianggap remeh dihadapan kyuhyun. "Tentu tidak,-"

"Kau berbohong, itu sangat jelas sayang. Aku yang pertama." Kyuhyun bukan namja bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan, pengalaman bercintannya selama bertahun-tahun banyak mengajarinya beberapa hal. Terselip rasa bangga karena merebut ciuman pertama yeoja manis dan cantik ini yang terkenal dengan sifat juteknya.

"Aku tidak mfffftt"

Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir sungmin penuh dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak waniya yang ia tiduri tidak ada sekalipun yang bisa membuatnya begitu menginginkan mereka hanya karena sebuah ciuman saja. Clara begitu berbeda, ia mungkin akan bersabar akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~Beautiful~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berguling kesana kemari sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Tak ada pesan atau pun panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya hingga membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Seminggu sudah ia dan kyuhyun resmi telah menjadi sepasang kekasih namun sungmin merasa jika kyuhyun tampak jauh berbeda dari fikirannya setelah mereka benar-benar melakukan kencan tersebut.

Sungmin mengingat banyak hal seminggu ini yang memang terjadi pada dirinya. Mati-matian ia harus menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak dijamah oleh kyuhyun. Namja evil itu kerap sekali mencumbunya dan hampir menelanjanginya beberapa kali namun sungmin masih bisa menahan kemesuman kyuhyun.

Diluar itu kyuhyun jarang sekali menghubunginya

atau hanya sekadar bertukar pesan pun mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu. Membuat frustasi saja. Kyuhyun hanya akan menghubunginya disaat penting saja setelahnya tak ada.

"Kau hubunginya saja dulu jika kau merindukannya, tidak usah gengsi seperti itu !" Ryewook meletakan semangkuk cemilannya diatas meja belajar mereka.

"Dia pasti besar kepala dan berfikir jika aku mau diajak untuk bercinta dengannya. Aku tidak akan melakukam itu wook !"

"Ah kekanakan," Ryewook melahap cemilan tersebut dengan lahap dan menghiraukan sungmin. Ryewook lebih memilih fokus menatap layar laptopnya dibandingkan berdebat dengan sungmin.

Sungmin meraba perutnya dan menatap lapar kearah ryewook yang lahap memakan makanan ringan tersebut.

"Apa jika aku memakan itu, aku bisa gemuk ?"

Ryewook menatap kearah sungmin, "Sudah hentikan diet mu itu sungmin ! kau bahkan sudah cukup cantik, apa lagi yang kau inginkan ?"

Sungmin tidur merentangkan tangannya dan menatap langit kamar mereka. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi sungmin yang dulu, itu terlalu sulit. Tidak apa-apa aku sudah memakan kentang dan wortel tadi ini sudah cukup membuat ku kenyang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya berharap rasa lapar itu menghilang jika ia tidur. Ryewook menatap iba kearah sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mengerti jika sungmin sudah banyak melewatkan masa-masa sulit dan menyakitkan itu sampai ia seperti ini.

Ponsel sungmin berdering nyaring dan membuat sungmin sedikit terlonjak. Ia tatap id pemanggil tersebut 'Otak seperma'.

"Ya ?"

"Sayang, bisakah kau datang ke apartemen ku ? aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada mu." Suara bass kyuhyun terdengar begitu sexy ditelinga sungmin. Namun sungmin bisa menebak otak mesum itu. Ia harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau hanya menganakn boxer saja, aku sepertinya akan lebih ganas malam ini." Sungmin hampir tergelak mengucapkan kata-kata kotor itu. Ryewook yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkannga mengumpati sungmin gila.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan, ia tidak menyangka jika clara sendiri yang akan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadi berpakaian rapih segera melepaskan semuanya terkecuali boxer bergambar tazmania kesukaannya.

"Ah aku tahu, ini akan terjadi juga."

Sedangkan sungmin dan ryewook tertawa terbahak-bahak merencakan sesuatu.

.

.

Bell apartemen kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring hingga membuat semangat kyuhyun begitu menggebu-gebu membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Clara say-"

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~Beautiful~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedikit was-was ketika menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas universitasnya. Ia tahu akibat apa yang akan ia dapatakan setelah mengerjai habis-habisan kekasihnya semalam.

Ia sesekali tertawa kecil jika mengingat ide gila untuk memberi pelajaran pada playboy itu. Ia sengaja membiarkan kyuhyun menunggunya dengan hanya mengenakan boxer saja dan mengirim pesan singkat pada teman-temam dekat kyuhyun agar menghadiri party yang kyuhyun buat diapartemennya sebagai perayaan mereka. Bisa dibayangkan jika kyuhyun menyambut kawan-kawannya tersebut hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian minim.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya dengan mood yang sangat baik tapi tidak dengan namja didalam kelas tersebut yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat agar kawan-kawannya menyingkirkan mahasiswa mahasiswi lainnya yang berada dalam kelas tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah sungmin dengan angkuh dan dalam sekali hentakan mengangkat tubuh sungmin menjadi duduk diatas meja tersebut. Sungmin sedikit menegang, ia tidak pernah melihat kyuhyun semarah ini terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyesal telah melakukan itu terhadap kyuhyun.

"Kau takut sayang ?"

Sungmin meneguk air ludahnya sendiri dan menunduk dalam.

"Angkat wajah mu !" Pinta kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan. Sungmin mendongak perlahan dan menatap mata onyx tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku bisa saja membuat mu telanjang dan mengangkang dibawah ku saat ini,-" Kyuhyun merapikan anak rambut sungmin dengan seduktif. "tapi sampai detik ini, aku menghargai mu."

"Maafkan aku." Ujar sungmin begitu lirih.

"Haha kau lucu sekali, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun tapi kau sepertinya sudah ketakutan." Perlahan kyuhyun mendekati wajah sungmin dan menghirup rakus aroma vanila yang menguar dari leher sungmin.

Sungmin dibuat merinding sekaligus takut karena tindakan kyuhyun saat ini. "Kyu~~" Sungmin melengguh saat kyuhyun menciumi leher jenjangnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuat ku marah ?-" Kyuhyun terus melancarkan cumbuannya dan enggang menghentikannya. "Bukan karena teman ku melihat ku setengah telanjang."Kyuhyun menggigit leher sungmin dengan gemas.

"Arkhh kyuh~~~" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan meremas kuat bahu kyuhyun.

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati bekas gigitannya tersebut. "karena kau membuat ku kedingingan semalam, aku menjadi marah karena itu."

Kyuhyun melumat bibir pink sungmin dengan rakus. Ciuman tersebut begitu menuntut dan memaksa. Sungmin bisa merasakan kemarahan dari ciuman tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukannya sekasar ini, tapi tindakan kyuhyun sedikit membuatnya bergairah. Dia pasti sudah gila karena menginginkan kyuhyun saat ini.

Tangan kyuhyun tak tinggal diam dan bergerak menelusuri punggung sungmin. Disikapnya kaos tipis tersebut hingga membuat punggung halus sungmin tampak terpantul dari kaca jendela kelas mereka.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangan kyuhyun sudah bergirlya pada punggung halus sungmin. Ia helus seduktif mungkin memancing sungmin agar menegang sepertinya. Ia dia menginginkan sungmin, dan ia mau sungmin juga menginginkannya juga. Bukan hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Eunghhh~~" Sungmin menggeliat dalam ciuman tersebut. Tangan kyuhyun tampaknya sudah berhasil melepaskan kaitan bra sungmin. Bahkan tangan besar kyuhyun sudah merambat meremas perlahan payudara sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuaman tersebut dan merambat cumbuannya keleher sungmin kembali.

"Eunghh kyuhh berhenti~~~" Sungmin mendesah tertahan akibat tangan kyuhyun meremas payudaranya secara langsung dan sesekali mengelusnya.

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya kyuhyun semakin mencumbu sungmin dan tangannya tak berhenti mengelus dan meremas payudara sungmin yang sudah tidak terhalang apapun.

Wajah sungmin merona hebat menahan nafsunya sendiri. Untunglah diruangan tersebut hanya ia dan kyuhyun saja, jika saja kyuhyun bersikap keji mungkin kyuhyun akan membiarkannya dijamah dihadapan teman-teman sekalasnya tersebut seperti kejadian dulu saat sungmin menolak terang-terangan kyuhyun, namja stoic tersebut dengan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan meremas samar payudaranya. Itu kejadian yang begitu memalukan baginya.

"Kyuhy-" Siwon langsung membalik tubuhnya dan menutup pintu kelas mereka segera. Beruntungnya tubuh sungmin yang half naked terhalang tubuh kyuhyun hingga siwon sepenuhnya tak bisa melihat tubuh gadis sahabatnya tersebut.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar melepaskan cumbuan mereka.

"Aish kau menganggu saja hyung !"

Kyuhyun menggerutu, hasratnya kembali tertunda untuk disalurkan. "Kau jangan berbalik dulu hyung !"

"Baiklah maafkan aku, tapi cepatlah !"

Sungmin tersipu malu karena dirinya bak pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Dia merutuki tindakan kyuhyun terhadapnya meski ia juga memang menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun segera membantu sungmin mengaitkan kancing branya yang sempat terlepas kemudian baju sungmin yang tersikap.

"Kau menganggu kesenangan ku, kau tahu itu tidak lucu hyung." Ujar kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini mengenai clara-ssi."

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~Beautiful~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap manding universitasnya tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bertahun-tahun ia selalu mengubur nama Lee sungmin si kelinci gendut dan menyembunyikan fakta ini sampai dirinya harus merubah nama sungminnya menjadi clara agar seseorang tidak mengetahui identitas lamanya. Namun sepandai-pandainya seseorang menyembunyikan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga, sepertinya pepatah itu juga berlaku pada sungmin.

Gambaran dirinya yang lalu terpampang jelas dalam mading tersebut. Wajah dan tubuhnya tampak berbeda. Disana hanya terlihat siswi junior yang begitu gendut dan behel gigi menghiasi senyum lima jarinya.

Itu adalah gambarannya saat junior high school dulu jauh berbeda dengannya sekarang. Wajah cantik dan bertubuh propsionalnya ditambah kecerdasannya membuat siapapun tergila-gila padanya meski ia hanya murid pindahan.

Tapi beberapa orang dari mereka mulai berbisik mencacinya karena foto tersebut. Mereka beranggapan jika sungmin melakukan operasi plastik untuk mendapatkan segala kecantikannya tersebut.

"Hey Lee Sungmin !" Teriak seseorang dari kerumunan tersebut dengan lantang. Seohyun tampak tersenyum mengejek dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya dengan angkuh. "Kau ini tidak tahu malu, kecantikan mu itu palsu !"

Sungmin berdecih dan sebaliknya memandang rendah kearah seohyun. "Kau ini, tahu apa tentang ku ?"

"Kau menjijikan sungmin, kau mengoperasi seluruh tubuh mu ! kau ini bukan manusia kau monster sama seperti dia !" Seohyun menunjuk kearah foto remaja sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat, "Apa kau ini, mempunyai bukti jika aku mengoprasi seluruh tubuh ku ?" Tantang sungmin dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga pada gadisnya. Ia berfikir akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan setelah ini pada seohyun.

Seohyun gelagapan dan ia memang tak memiliki bukti apapun untuk membuat ucapannya itu benar.

"Lihat saja wajah dan tubuh mu berbeda ! jika kau tidak melakukan operasi lalu apa namanya !" Sulut seohyun.

"Kau-fikiran mu picik sekali ! Aku setidaknya tidak melakukan operasi seperti mu ! Aku melakukannya dengan alami."

"Kau pasti berbohong. Itu mustahil !"

"Didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin-" Mata sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat masalalunya melewati masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. "kau tahu, aku sadar menjadi cantik itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau-tahu apa tentang ku ? apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memakan kentang dan wortel saja bisa membuat mu kenyang ? kau tahu itu sangat menyiksa dibandingkan jarum menusuk kulit mu !" Sungmin menitihkan air matanya mengingat masa-masa penurunan berat badannya dulu.

Seohyun bungkam, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sungmin sepertinya telah memukul telak hatinya.

Sungmin tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan apapun caci atau maki mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah seohyun dan menatap jijik. "Tindakan mu sungguh membuat ku jijik seohyun-ssi. Kau dibandingkan sungmin tentu tidak akan pernah ada setitik pun untuk pantas dibandingkan." Kyuhyun berujar begitu dingin dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Kyu..."

.

.

Keduanya masih diam seribu bahasa dibangku taman tersebut. Setelah kyuhyun berhasil mengejar sungmin, kyuhyun membawa sungmin kearah bangku taman universitas mereka yang cukup sepi. Dan tampak keduanya begitu canggung.

Sungmin berhenti menitihkan air matanya beberapa menit lalu dan sekarang dirinya begitu bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Big rabbit !"

Sungmin mendongak kearah kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya jika kyuhyun masih mengingatnya. "Kyu"

"Aku tahu itu kau sungmin,-" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya mendongak menatap langit sore. Kyuhyun memang sudah mengetahui identitas sungmin sejak dulu. Mengetahui identitas seseorang bukan hal sulit bagi kyuhyun, uang bisa menyelsaikannya bukan. Kyuhyun tahu jika clara adalah sungmin teman junior high schoolnya yang dulu ia sering bully dengan julukan 'BIG Rabbit'.

Kyuhyun seperti termakan omongannya sendiri, dia dulu pernah menolak sungmin dan mengatakan jika sungmin buka tipe idealnya. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengakui jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada big rabbitnya.

"Kau pasti membenci ku." Sungmin menunduk dan kembali menitihkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangannga diatas kepala sungmin. "Aku tidak mungkin."

"Tapi aku tidak cantik seperti yang kau fikirkan ?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap kyuhyun dengan keteguhan.

"Aku tahu, big rabbit ku telah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Sepertinya ibu peri sungguh baik hati pada mu." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks..hiks" Sungmin memeluk erat namja chingunya tersebut dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukam tersebut. Ia fikir, kyuhyun akan membencinya dan akan berlaru meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui kebenarannya tersebut.

"Aku sepertinya dikacaukan big rabbit ku," Jujur saja kyuhyun awalnya tak begitu tertarik dengan clara mengingat yeoja itu sungguh angkuh menjadi tipenya. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal-hal rumit apalagi harua berurusan dengan yeoja angkuh seperti clara. Namun mendengar kebenaran yang ada membuatnya sedikit tertarik dan bermain-main tapi spertinya ia terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri dan membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta pada yeoja galak itu. "Karena aku jatuh cinta pada lee sungmin, aku mungkin akan bertobat."

Sungmin terkekeh mendapati pernyataan cinta kyuhyun yang tidak romantis sama sekali. Dengan sadis sungmin mencubit perut kyuhyun saat namja pervert itu lagi-lagi berbuat mesum terhadapnya menyentuh pantatnya ketika mereka berpelukan tadi. Kyuhyun meski tak seplayboy dulu mungkin sifat mesumnya tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Arkkk sayang ini sakit."

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~Beautiful~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

5 Tahun kemudian

"Kyuhyun !" Sungmin berteriak kesal, pasalnya sifat mesum dan playboy kyuhyun tak pernah hilang meski mereka telah menikah selama 2 tahun ini. Sungmin bahkan tengah berbadan dua namun kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda pelayan disalah satu tokoh baju tersebut ketika sungmin mencoba daster hamilnya.

Kyuhyun kelabakan, ia lagi-lagi membuat salah faham sungmin. Ia hanya bertanya sesuatu pada pelayan tersebut bukan berniat menggodanya. Sungmin menjadi lebih sensitif ketika istrinya tersebut hamil. Begini salah begitu salah, kyuhyun hampir pusing dibuatnya. Bahkan tersenyum pada yeoja saja sudah dianggap sungmin sebagai tanda selingkuh. Itu sungguh berlebihan.

"Sayang, aku hanya bertanya sesuatu saja. Sungguh, jangan salah faham." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelus wajah cantik sungmin, namun yeoaja bermata foxy tersebut dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuh ku cho ! kau selalu membual. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. !" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun, dengan langkah tertatihnya sungmin mencoba berjalan perlahan sambil mengelusi perut buncitnya yang sudah memasuki 9 bulan.

"Sayang, hey sayang. Jangan seperti itu, kau tahu kau terlihat cantik jika marah. Kau tahu aku tidak tahan jika melihat mu seperti itu." Bujuk kyuhyun sambil mengiri langkah sungmin menjaga istrinya dari bahaya sekitarnya.

"Kau ! Kau bisa tidak, tidak berbicara mesum seperti itu didepan uri aegya. Aku tidak mau dia mesum seperti mu kyu !" Implus sungmin menutupi perutnya tersebut seoalah menutup telinga seseorang agar tidak mendengarkan perkataan kyuhyun yang begitu vulgar.

"Aish aku salah lagi !" Kyuhyun tampak gusar dan kembali mengikuti langkah sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon jangan marah lagi hm." Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan sungmin dan yeoja tersebut hanya diam hingga membuat kyuhyun cemas. "Sungmin ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Kyu-"

"Ya ? sayang apa kau sakit ?" Kyuhyun tampak begitu cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir sesuatu."

"Sudahlah jangan memikirkan sesuatu. Itu tidak baik untuk uri aegya." Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu sungmin dan memeluknya menyamping karena ia tidak mau mengambil risiko mencelakai calon anaknya.

"Kyu, apa aku sudah tidak cantik lagi ? makanya kau menggoda wanita-wanita itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendapati pertanyaan konyol dari sungmin. "Hm-" Kyuhyun berpura-pura berfikir keras. Terlitas untuk menggoda kelincinya tersebut. "Kau masih cantik tapi hanya sedikit gendut."

Sungmin melirik tidak suka kearah kyuhyun, sejak dari dulu sungmin memang sangat sensitif dengan kata gendut.

"Apa maksud mu ?"

"Hahahah aku hanya bercanda sayang. Kau-sangat cantik dimata ku-" Kyuhyun kemudian beegerak mendekat kearah telinga istrinya dan kemudian berbisik lirih. "kau lebih cantik saat tidak menggunakan apapun, itu jauh aku suka."

"Yaa mesum !"

**END **

Yuhuuuuu Happy Rakun day ^^

Hehe bagi yg belum cukup umur saya tidak menyarankan membaca ff saya yang satu ini XD bahasanya terllu vulgar kah ? heheh. Saya tidak meletakan ini dirate M karena saya merasa ini tidak ada NC.y

Typo bersebaran saya tidak edit lagi heheh jd jangan protes OK xXD

One shoot pertama ku sebagai bonus telah menunggu author gaje ini, aku sungguh berterimaksih pd readers sekalian ^^

Give me rivew ? Thanka see you next~~~~

Muahhhh :*


End file.
